


Fill

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 20 Days Of Chub Kink: Scavenger Ben Edition [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 20 days of chub kink, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Overeating, Scavenger Ben Solo, eating contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Set in my scavenger Ben verse: in which Ben and Poe have an eating competition.





	Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “eating competition/buffet/all-you-can-eat.”

By the time that they reached the table, it took a while to see that there was actually honest-to-Riia food on the table. Not portions, but food. Rich fruits and meats and creamy desserts and plenty more. Ben’s jaw ached just looking at it, and his stomach rumbled just imagining all sorts of tastes that he could have. 

He sat down. According to Maz, they could have as much as they liked. Ben couldn’t help but wonder — how much food could anyone consume? 

Poe looked at him, and smiled.  _You’re on._

Ben couldn’t help but notice at times that Poe was a little curvy at the bottom — his well-shaped hips, his perfectly rounded rump (not that Ben was ogling him), his stomach that seemed to push out no matter how much Poe tried to effectively corset it. Ben couldn’t say he minded at all. Poe just looked so healthy — not like he was fat, but like he had enough to eat. Definitely not like Ben’s life on Jakku. And even as Poe dug in, Ben could definitely see where his more well-shaped parts came from; he had a good appetite. Ben dug in, and it was like once he dug in, he couldn’t stop. The fruit was so rich and juicy, the meat so tender and the noodles — well, the noodles were practically dripping with red sauce. 

Ben moaned in pleasure even as he shoveled more food into his mouth. Poe might have a good appetite, but a scavenger’s stomach knew no limits. He filled himself up with vegetables, fruit, blue milk, pasta — and he couldn’t help but notice Poe was panting a little trying to keep up. 

He looked over at Poe. “You all right?”

A small burp escaped Poe in that moment. “Just keep eating. You’re doing great, Ben; you’ve got quite the appetite.”

Ben nodded. His stomach wasn’t even halfway full; it was like every experience of hunger that he’d ever had finally crashed down on him. He ate, moaning at every new taste that filled his mouth as his belly strained at his shirt and pants. 

Dessert was up next, and Ben didn’t think he’d tasted so many sweet things in his life. Cakes and pies and candies and so much more. By the time he’d shoveled a third slice of cake into his mouth, he was already huffing and puffing, forcing every last bite into his swollen belly. Finally, after a while, he shoved away his plate, leaning back in his chair and groaning in satisfaction. His stomach gurgled, having gone from flat abdominal muscles to a swollen sphere of a gut. It was all just part of having eaten so much, Ben thought, but he found he wouldn’t mind being so full he couldn’t move more often. 

“You did great, Ben,” Poe said. “Really.”

And there was something about Poe’s praise that also led Ben to find that that was one of the best parts about all this as well. 


End file.
